


Piece of Cake

by nsfdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cake, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfdoyoung/pseuds/nsfdoyoung
Summary: Jeno calls in an order for Jaemin's best pink cake to confess to his one true love. Jaemin doesn't expect to be the one getting it. Baker/Patisserie!AU





	Piece of Cake

He got the call on a bright spring morning.  
  
His friend and long time unrequited love, Jeno, requested for Jaemin's prettiest pink cake, because he was finally confessing to the person he likes. Jaemin could hear his heart cracking but he pressed on, accepting the order with fake cheer in his voice. When he put the phone down, he promised he'll do everything to make Jeno happy, even if it wasn't with him.  
  
Jeno wanted a pink cake, and pink was Jaemin's favorite color, so he made a cake that he would want to receive for himself. It was a bit petty and selfish, but Jaemin never said he wasn't. He put his all in that cake. All for Jeno's happiness.  
  
Pick up day came and Jaemin was nervous. He was accessory to his own heartbreak but whatever, he'll live.  
  
Jeno steps in and as always he took Jaemin's breath away.  
  
"Hey, _Dotori_, you're just in time! The cake is still chilling; I wanted to show it to you before I boxed it."  
  
"Thanks, Jaem. I owe you a lot, seriously."  
  
"Nah, don't mind it; for you, I'd do anything." _Even break my own heart_, Jaemin added in his mind as he took the cake out from the built in freezer in his bakery's kitchen.  
  
Delicately, he put the elaborate cake on his worktop, nudging it a bit to the side to show Jeno.  
  
Jeno's smile was blinding. "It's beautiful, as expected of Our Na Jaemin."  
  
Jaemin's chest puffed up at the praise. Friendly compliments will be enough. He'll take what he can get; he'll make do.  
  
"Of course, I did my best. The person you're confessing to better like it." Jaemin crosses his arms across his chest, chin up.  
  
"I dunno, you tell me: do _you_ like it?" Jeno asks, face serious  
  
"_What_. What do _I_ have to do with this?" Jaemin clutches at the front of his patissiere's jacket, hands suddenly clammy.  
  
"You said that the person I'm confessing to better like the cake, so I'm asking him," Jeno says, voice low, eyes piercing, deep into Jaemin's soul. "Na Jaemin, _the boy I've liked since we were 13 years old_, do you like the cake?"  
  
One thing led to another, and there they are: Jaemin, naked as the day he was born, laid over his bakery countertops as Jeno's cock did full strokes across his prostate, eating and licking off the cake smeared across Jaemin's abs and chest, adding to the sensations blurring his mind.  
  
Jeno licks across his left nipple, taking away the icing on it, before going back and covering it with his mouth, sucking softly, then forcefully, his tongue making repear passes over the sensitive nub.  
  
"_Delicious_," Jeno whispers into Jaemin's ear. "I always knew you'd be so fucking _sweet_."  
  
Jaemin shivered. It was too much, everything felt so good all at once and he was sure he won't last any longer.  
  
Jeno swiped his hand across the mess on Jaemin's stomach before gripping his cock with a firm fist and pumping quick and purposeful.  
  
"Oh f-fuck, fuck, fuck, Jeno, stop fu-- I'll cum s-stop it--"  
  
"Come on, _Nana_, cum for me, _sweetie_, you can do it, _cupcake_."  
  
Jaemin has always been a slut for praise, and as Jeno hissed sweet nothings and nicknames into his ear, he felt his peak approaching.  
  
"_Baby_, are you almost there? Be a good baby and come all over Daddy, okay?"  
  
And with a high keening whine Jaemin added to the mess on their chests, his spend mixing with the buttercream frosting he had painstakingly whipped by hand yesterday.  
  
"The tastiest, my baby is the best, isn't that right?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"I said, isn't that right, _baby_?"  
  
"I-I... Yes, D-Daddy."  


**Author's Note:**

> Made this for Addie over at Twitter, it was very funny at the time, lol  
Find me over at Twitter and CC @nsfdoyoung!


End file.
